1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical assistant system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various surgical assistant systems have been developed in order to allow surgeons to easily perform surgery on patients.
For example, a surgical microscope device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-14287. In the surgical microscope device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-14287, operation switches are disposed in a scope holder that holds an endoscope. These operation switches cause the usage state of the device to be detected via the scope holder, and cause an endoscopic image or an endoscope observation image to be switched and displayed on a microscope viewing field (display unit). According to the configuration of the surgical microscope device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-14287, it is possible to reduce the fatigue of the surgeon or to shorten the surgery time. In addition, it is possible for the surgeon to move the scope holder without moving the line of sight in the surgical microscope device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-14287.
In addition, generally, in a master-slave type surgical assistant system using an arm or a manipulator, the surgeon operating the arm of a master side sits in front of the console, and operates the arm while watching an immersive type monitor (display unit) displaying an image from the endoscope disposed in the console. According to this operation, the surgeon moves an arm of a slave side that treats the patient.
A plurality of arms or footswitches that are input devices are disposed in the console. The plurality of footswitches, for example, switches an operation mode of the system, and controls an output of a surgical energy device such as an electric scalpel mounted on the arm.